I Never Thought This Would Happen To Me
by KissxMexImxGerman
Summary: i suck at summaries but if u read this please tell me if u like it..so i can upddate it
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emilie. I'm just your average teenage girl. Well that's what most people tell me. I have the worst stuff at school happen to me. Just last week Kim and Amber decided to break into my gym locker and show the whole school my panties. Let me tell you I wasn't a happy camper. I even went to the principal's office to ask if I can get a new locker in gym. Unfortunately he's a really strict one. But the most amazing thing happened to me last week. I found a really secret spot where no one can bother me. It's my own little hide away from Amber, Kim and also teachers. Plus I can just stay here if I wanted to. Because I really never want to go home to my mom and my drunken step dad. Terrible things always happen to me there. But one awesome thing about my family is that I can basically do _**anything **_and I do mean_** anything **_I want. So taking advantage to that situation I dye my hair whenever I get tired of the color that I currently have. As of right now my hair is black with pink tips.

That's just the basic things about me. I hate being a sophomore at Kings high. It's just such a drag with Amber and Kim being the queen bees of the school. And since queens need kings Jared and Craig are there to their aid. They do anything and everything Amber and Kim want them to. But, lately Craig hasn't been helping Kim out with anything. So me being naturally curious I start to wonder what's going on here. So as soon as Craig and Jared leave the cafeteria I follow them while they're going to chemistry. Jared and Craig start talking about Kim and Amber. So I just listen to what they're saying.

"Craig how come you don't help Kim anymore? ," asked Jared. "I just don't like her at all anymore. I have my eyes set on a non popular girl now Jared." "WHAT THE HELL?," "WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME SOONER?! IM YOUR BEST FRIEND!! AND U DON'T TELL ME!!" "Sorry Jared I just couldn't tell you, because I know if Amber asks you something you can't lie to her." Suddenly Craig turns around and starts walking towards me. As I usually do I turn around and blush like mad. Who's this non popular girl he likes now. Isn't it against the rules to like someone below your social status? Those and a dozen other thoughts were zooming in my head and Craig kept coming closer to me. Since I was lost in a train of thought I didn't realize Craig was right behind me. I turned around suddenly and walked right into Craig. Damn, me and my clumsiness. Crash I'm back from my thought s into reality with me on the ground and my papers everywhere. I look up and Craig is offering me his hand so he can help me up and Jared is in the background laughing tears nearly in his eyes from laughter.

I look down and accept Craig's' help and as soon as I get up I grab my papers and run into the girls bathroom blushing like mad and crying because I embarrassed myself in front of Craig. If u can't tell by now I am absolutely crushing badly on Craig. Hopefully he doesn't think I'm some mentally challenged girl. Who walks through hallways not watching where she's going.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep walking through the hall way and I replay what just happened. Geez am I a klutz or what. Why do I always make a fool of myself in front of Craig? It's not like he notices me or anything since I'm not popular. Soon enough I was at my art class. I was ecstatic because this is my favorite class ever. This class was my second sanctuary besides my little secret place. I can express myself without having to talk or anything. It's like the paint was my voice and the paper was the thing that spread its self to everyone. Telling everyone what's happening and what's n my mind. The second good thing about my class is that all my friends are in it. Where would I be without my best friend José. He could make me laugh at anything boring. Also were making sculptures today! My favorite kind of art ever! I decided to make a sculpture of a little girl underneath a tree. While I was working on it José kept cracking jokes and making me mess up so I had to start over. After awhile though I noticed that the principal came in with Craig by his side. I looked over at Craig then looked down. Shit why was he here and in this class? Today was turning out alright. But then it got worse I notice the teacher tell everyone Craig was going to be in this class with me and José. SHIT!! Well maybe it won't be that bad. I could always talk to him a little to see if I can get any details out of him about the girl he likes. I grin slightly and José notices it and gives me a confused look. I decided to take my cell out and tell him to meet me at the secret place later and I'll tell him. Good thing the teacher absolutely likes me. Otherwise it would have been buh-bye cell phone. I turned back to my sculpture and continue working on it till the bell rings. As soon as the bell rings I scream oh yea! No more school for today! I quickly run to my locker and get out my homework out and hurry to meet up with José when once again I run into someone. Damn my fucking luck. And it was none other than Craig I ran into. This time I got up and ran without him asking if I needed help and made it to José's locker before he left it.

"Omg José I have got something important to tell u!" "Yay finally some new gossip" I laughed at that fact he was glad. After our little laugh we walked towards the way back of the school by the classrooms that aren't in use yet and go down the stairs over there and make it to my secret spot. My secret spot is just a little closet that happens to have a sink in it. I decorated it like you could not believe I had posters of my favorite artists. Drawings from my younger siblings. And I have a mini fridge and microwave, bread and other food stuff in it. Jose got some extra bean bags from his house to stick in there too. It's like a mini apartment except more miniature and no bathroom. I sat down in the blue bean bag while José sat in the pink one.

"Okay Emilie spill!" "Ok. On my way to art I was walking and saw Craig and Jared and they were talking about why Craig hasn't been helping Kim lately. Craig said it's because he likes someone else that's not popular. So then I continued to listen and Jared flipped out on him because Craig never told Jared that till now." Jose stared at me with a really surprised expression on his face. I thought José was going to sit there like that for like 20 minutes till he suddenly started smiling wickedly.

"Emilie this is your chance to get him." "José do u think this is a good idea?" "I mean what if he is already getting the girl closer and closer to liking him. I have no chance then." "Well em we'll have to deal with that when it happens."


	3. Chapter 3

A little while after we talked about Craig and Jared, Jose had to leave. I walked him down to the back exit of the school and we said our goodbyes and José left. I slowly made my way back to my secret spot. I noticed something sitting on my bean bag chair when I got back to my hidden area. I picked up the item and I looked at it and it said José's journal. Oh shit, I wonder how he forgot it here. I decided to put it next to my school books and ignore it. I had a really bad habit of reading stuff that's personal and I really don't want to read José's journal but once again my curiosity got the better of me. I picked it up and read it this is what i read.

September 4

Today was an awesome day for me. Emilie and I went skating at the roller rink. I kept falling so Emilie kept helping me back up. Sometimes I just can't keep myself from embarrassing myself in front of her. I wonder if she'll ever feel the same about me as I feel about her. But who knows, she is obsessed with Craig. Boy, I hate Craig he always has to be a big shot. And he has something I want once again. And that's Emilie's heart. Well all I can do is help her get to him …. Even though I don't want to have that happen…

End for today

I just stared at the note book frozen. I can't believe what I just read. I looked at the date and this was writing yesterday. I remember roller skating and me helping him up. But as I replay one of the helping incidents I noticed him blushing. Omg it is true after all. Jose likes me, but how long has he. What the hell am I going to do with his journal? If he finds It here, he's going to think I read it. Which I did read it but still I don't want him to find out I did. I decided to put it in my back pack and put it in his locker later when he wasn't looking. I pulled out my English essay and began to write. As I wrote the first paragraph I started day dreaming about Craig and José. They were fighting about something and I noticed I was there in the corner crying. I started to listen to what they were saying. Jose said something about Craig only wanting me because he wanted me. Craig kept saying no I want her because I like her. Then i stopped day dreaming and realized I was done with my essay. I put it back into my book bag, pulled out a cot that I took from my house when I ran away one time, and then put my pajamas on and went to sleep thinking about what's going to happen at school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! Damn alarm clock. I seriously have to find a new way to get up in the morning for school. I woke up from an amazing dream about me and Craig. I get out of bed and push my cot under the shelf and went into my bag of clothes and found my outfit for today. I slipped out of my pajamas and slipped my school clothes on. I grabbed a banana and ran out of my room to meet José in front of the school. I got to José about 20 minutes before the bell rang so I quickly ate my banana and then I and José talked more about the Craig thing. Jose and I agreed to keep an eye on Kim and Craig. I walked to my English class with thoughts on my mind. When is José going to notice his journal is gone? Who is Craig crushing one? How is Kim going to act when Craig tells her, if he does? I got to English and I handed in my essay. After that I completely ignored the teacher and thought about the same stuff this morning before class.

After English everything was a blur up till lunch. I was so focused on hearing something happens between the kings and queens at my school. I'm just sitting there staring over by Amber, Kim, and Jared. Wait, where's Craig? I keep thinking about all the possibilities when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I looked up from where I was staring and saw Craig behind me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Emilie. I was just wondering could you and me go to art early I need help with the sculpture project and I was hoping you could give me some pointers." I blush like crazy and say "sure Craig I can help you." "Thanks Emilie I'll come by your table when I'm done with lunch." "Ok. Cya then Craig." Craig nods his head and walks away from my table. I then turn back to my disgusting gross looking lunch and I decide to throw away the toxic waste looking thing. So I dump it in the trash and walk back to my table to see José there looking upset.

"José, what's wrong?" "Emilie, my journal is gone. I had it yesterday when I went to talk with you but now it's missing." I look down and grab my back pack and not look at José and then I reach in and pull out his journal and hand it to him. He looks at me with his mouth hung open. Then he looks away and starts to blush really bad. "Em, did u read anything in it?" Shit what am I going to do? What am I going to tell him? "José I can't lie to you because you're my best friend. I read one page of your journal and then I closed it and put it away. I also know that you like me and I'm not afraid to tell you and I've been thinking about my feelings for you and I got em straightened out. I like you to José. I just need to see what happens between Craig and me." With that I walked away towards art. I let José sit there to think about what I said. As I walked away I hadn't noticed but José was coming towards me and I let one single silent tear fall down my face..


	5. Chapter 5

I made it to art class way before the bell rang. Shortly after me José arrived looking happy and yet confused. I turned my face away so he couldn't see the tear stains on my face. I wiped my cheeks vigorously till I felt my cheeks burn. Then I slowly turned to face José who immediately wrapped me in a big hug. I was shocked at first but then I hugged him back. We must of stood there for a good five minutes before I let go and backed up from José. I looked at him and I wished then and there that I could figure who I liked more. Half of me wanted to jump into his arms and just hug him and tell him how much I like him. The other half of me was all focused on Craig. Why does being a teenager have to be so hard? Why can't everything be easier? Suddenly I was taken away from my thoughts my Jose saying something.

"Em, I'm glad u told me that u liked me. I thought I would just tell you I liked u since I met you. And I'll be ok if you chose Craig over me. I just want you to be happy." "Jose, why does life have to be so hard? I just want to make a choice and a right one. I don't want to do anything bad." "Em, I don't know why life has to be so hard, but one thing is certain when you make your choice I'll still be your friend even if u don't choose me." I smiled for the first time ever for pure joy. I was happy to know that I had a true friend for once in my life. I decided to just run up to him and hug him tightly.

As if right on cue Craig walks in and then I remembered I have to help him with his sculpture. I look at José and give him and apologetic look and then walk to Craig and start helping him. With ten minutes before class began he got the basic mold to stay up with my help. I had 5 ins to talk to José before class started so as soon as I walked towards him Craig grabs my arm and says, "Emilie I was wondering if u could help me with English I didn't understand what the essay was suppose to be about for today. Can you meet me at the coffee shop that's a block away from here at 4 so you can help me?" "Uhm…sure I can Craig. I'll see ya there."

I walk toward José without Craig's interference. I think José over heard what Craig said because he looked kind of ticked. I can tell today's art class is going to be living hell now that I know José likes me and Craig wants me to "help" him with his English.


	6. Chapter 6

As the time passed on in art class I could tell José and Craig were giving each other death glares. I looked up from my sculpture once to see what time it was and I could see Craig looking at me and José looking at him like he wants to kill Craig. I sighed, why do I have to be in this situation? Why now? Why not in the future? I need to figure out why crag wants me to help him with his homework. I also need to find a way to talk to José more about this, and also his liking for me and me liking him. I looked over at José to see his sculpture. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at what it is. To my amazement it looked just like someone. Not an animal but a person, I couldn't figured out who it is though. I guess José noticed me looking and mouthed the word you to me. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open. After I did that I blushed majorly and turned back to my sculpture. I kept working on my sculpture till the bell rang. Instead of my usual end of the day celebration I walked over to José and talked to him as long as possible dreading what is happening this afternoon.

"José I was wondering do u want to go to the park till 4?" "Sure em I would love to." "Awesome lets go now José." With that we left the building and heading towards the park. Soon as we got there I ran to the swings and started swinging back and forth. I noticed José isn't swinging so I stopped.

"José whats wrong?" He looked down and started kicking the sand. Oh shit, I really want to help José with whatever is bothering him. "José whats bothering you? I can help you with the issue." José looked up at me with a sad expression and answered. "Em, answer this honestly. Do you think Craig really wants you to help him with his English paper?" I looked down and thought about it for a minute. "No José I think he just wants to talk about stuff. I promise I'll tell you all the details." Jose looked at me and got off his swing and hugged me tightly. "Thanks em for being honest with me." I smiled at José and hugged him back. I quickly took a look at my watch. Crap I only have three minutes to get back over to the school area and find that coffee shop. "Sorry José I got to go meet Craig now." "Ok, em come to my house after your done there." "Ok José I will. Bye"

I quickly ran off to the coffee shop in time to see Craig sitting down at a corner table yelling at Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked to the table where Jared and Craig were yelling at each other and interrupted by sighing loudly. Craig looked up at me and his facial expression turned from mad and hardcore looking to happy and excited. While Jared just gave me a nasty look and got up and walked right out of there. I sat down directly from Craig and grabbed my notebook and pencil. Craig looked at me while I was doing that and took his notebook and pencil out just like I did.

"So Craig what didn't you understand?" " I understood all of it." I sat there shocked and looked at him. He had a smile on his face. "How come you wanted me to come here then?" " I wanted to talk to you without your friend José following us." "What do you want to talk about?" "Emilie I know you followed Jared and I that day. And I want you to know that you're the girl I like. I don't like Kim anymore. I never really did. I liked u since last semester of freshman year. I was afraid to tell anyone about it. Till this year, when Kim asked me to go to her house one night. I didn't go and I stopped talking to her." I looked down and looked back up at him. "You're lying Craig, why would you wait to tell me till now?" "Because Emilie I was afraid of how my friends would act once they know." "That's a shitty answer Craig, I don't know if I should believe you or not. I'm sorry but from all the shit you and your groupies did to me I can't trust you unless you show me you're not lying."

As soon as I got done with my sentence Craig grabbed my hand and held it. Then he moved his face slowly towards mine and kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes open so wide I thought they were going to pop out of my head. As he continued to kiss me I slowly relaxed, closed my eyes, and kissed him back. I wonder how José is going to take this news. Craig stops kissing me and pulls his lips away from mine and smiles.

"Do you believe me now Emilie?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Craig I do believe you now but, how am I sure this isn't going to be some sick joke? You and your friends seem like the type of people that lie to people like me about liking us and then you tell your friends what we do and then make fun of us behind our backs." "Emilie if I did that Jared and I wouldn't of been arguing then." "Oh that's true. He probably would have been like have fun Craig or something like that before he left." I looked at Craig and then looked back down. I thought about what Craig said for a bit before I came back to reality. "Craig well this was fun just talking and stuff I have to go home now though." "Oh ok Emilie. Well I'll cya at school. bye." I get up and he does the same and gives me a hug. I hug him back but let go quickly. I leave the coffee shop and head over to José's house.

I get to José's house and he opens the door for me and we both run to his room. When I get to his room I immediately take off my shoes and jump onto his bed. When José finally gets there he looks at me and laughs. I always do this when I'm at José's house, so it's no surprise to him. José walks to his bed and lay down next to me and hugs me tightly I hug back happily.

"So Emilie what did Craig want you to meet him for?" Damn the question I was waiting for him to ask later. "José he wanted me there because he wanted to tell me I'm the girl he likes. And he told me the whole story behind it to. I told him I didn't believe him so he gave me proof and he kissed me." I looked away from José with a really sad expression. Then I looked at him and I could of swear he had silent tears falling from his face.

"José I didn't mean for you to get upset over it. I just needed proof for it." "Emilie I know it's just how did you feel about it though?" "To be honest José I kind of didn't like It that much. I mean it was great but I didn't enjoy it because I don't know much about him so it didn't mean much except as proof." Jose turned around and his facial expression was much happier than before. He suddenly moved closer to me and hugged tightly. I hugged him back tightly as I usually did but something in my brain told me to try something so after we hugged I kissed him on the lips. And not long after I did that he kissed me back. I mentally smiled to myself and I pulled back from him and I smiled. Omg that was the best kiss I have ever had. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. I thought I liked Craig anymore but after I kissed José I had like butterflies in my stomach. Damnit…stupid emotions..


	9. Chapter 9

Jose smiled back and I mentally slapped myself because I got myself in a big situation now. What should I do? Should I choose José or Craig? Should I just let them make a compromise? ARGH I hate being a teenage girl. Jose and I have always been best friends. I guess. I just never thought I could like José as more than a friend till now. Well I think I need to get some fresh air now.

"José I'm going to go for a walk." "Ok Emilie. Would it be okay if I came with you?"

I turn around to look at José and he had this huge goofy grin on his face. I knew what he wants to do. He wants to go to the park on go on the swings. I smiled at him and started running to the park and I motioned for him to follow me. I kept running and running, and then I noticed José was catching up so I slowed down and let him zoom past me. He turned around and looked at me and I laughed. He walked back by me and gave me a piggy back ride to the park. I smiled and thought about how happy I am right now. But soon we got to the park and I saw Craig there arguing with Kim. I looked at José and he looked mighty pissed to see Craig. I whispered in José's ear, "I'm going to walk over there and see what's going on."

I walked over to Kim and Craig. I looked at them and then said hi. Kim gave me a disgusting look while Craig looked sort of happy. I looked at Kim to see that she was crying to.

"Kim what's wrong?" well Emilie if you must know it's because of Craig." "What did Craig do?" "He said he hates me because I always bother him about stuff that's stupid..i guess." "Craig what did u say to Kim?" "All I said was that I didn't like her anymore and that I liked you." I looked over at José then at Kim and then back to Craig. What they hell am I suppose to do. I have to figure out what to do. I need to think and have some space.

I ran to the forest as fast as I could and I never looked back. I never turned around at all I just ran straight to the forest and to my little cave. I really need to think this out..


	10. Chapter 10

I continued running to my little cave. Not caring if I got scratches from branches, or having my shoes get muddy. I slowed down as I got closer to my cave, once I reached the cave I sat down on a rock and tried to even my breathing out. I started to remember the first time I found this place. I was around 9 or 10 can't remember which. I was walking around aimlessly just to pass time before I had to go home. I wanted to go where no one would see me so I decided to take a walk in the forest. I heard voices coming from behind me so I looked for a place to hide. I ran straight to the middle of the forest and found this cave. I hid from the voices so that I would get kidnapped or anything. So from then on I came to the cave to think.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw José and Craig got to the entrance of it. I looked up at them with sadness in my eyes. José walked up to me and kneeled down in front of me and just hugged me. I blinked a couple of times and then hugged him back and buried my head on his shoulder. Craig then walked up to me and sat down beside me and patted my back. I kept thinking of whom I should choose, I mean I love José a lot but I've liked Craig for awhile. I'm so confused and I can't help but cry. As if on cue when I thought those words, silent tears started falling from my eyes and landed on José's shoulder. He turned his head to look at me and then he moved one of his arms from where it was placed around my waist, he wiped the silent tears that were falling from my eyes with his free hand. I smiled and then stopped hugging José and wiped the tears away from my face.

Once I regain my composure I looked at Craig to see him staring at the ground. I turned my head to see José staring at me with a faint smile on his face. I swallowed hard and then looked down. "Craig and José, I'm sorry for running off. I just didn't want to face Kim at all. I also needed to think."I said while looking at my shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

*Emilies POV*

As I continued looking at my shoes I heard someone leave. I looked up and see Craig leave. I gasped a little bit and then I looked up at him with a frown. "Craig, why are you leaving?" I started letting silent tears fall. Damnit, why me? I hate crying I feel so weak and vulnerable now. I feel like just saying how I feel to him so that way he can just be happy till I get everything situated.

*Craig's POV*

"Emilie, I think I should leave so you can think. I'll be at the school for wrestling, if you want to talk." I continued walking out of the cave and through the forest. I walked straight to my car that was parked by the park. I saw Kim sitting on the hood of it looking pissed off more than I ever could have imagined. _Oh shit_, I thought to myself what is she doing there. I told her to leave me alone, why doesn't she ever listen.

*Emilies POV*

As soon as Craig left I stopped crying. I looked at José and then smiled. I'm so glad he's my friend, if he wasn't then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know what a great guy he is. I only wish that I could make my choice and tell him. I don't like making him wait. But hey I like both of them equally, maybe José just a little more. I stood up and dusted my pants off and then I extended my hand to help José up off the ground. He gladly accepted and I pulled him up, and hugged him.

*Josés POV*

I smiled once I saw that Emilie was better. She helped me up and as soon as I got up she hugged me. I hugged her back gladly. After we hugged I back away and smiled at her. "Hey, Emilie do you want a piggyback ride back to the park?" She started jumping up and down and smiling. So I took that as a yes and I turned around and bent down so she could hop on my back. Once she was on, I walked out of the cave, through the forest and then towards the park. As soon as we got there my mouth dropped open. I can't believe that ass would do that. After he told Emilie he liked her, genuinely too. Why would he kiss Kim like that? I felt Emilie's head fall to my shoulder and then tears fall I decided to just walk to my house with her and have her spend the night with me.


End file.
